At First Taste
by Moonlit Crescendo
Summary: Bella is graduated, and finally it's time to become a vampire! Once she becomes one, what will happen when Jacob Black turns his back on her forever? Can she also escape Victoria, the one who wants her dead? BellaxEdward. Copyright goes to Stephenie Meyer
1. PREFACE

My first 'Twilight' fanfiction. This chapter may be short, but I wanted to keep in mind that most of Stephenie's prefaces are indeed short.\

Also, copyright goes to Stephenie Meyer, for she owns Edward, the Cullens, and Bella Swan. I wish I owned them, because the books are simply amazing.

* * *

PREFACE 

I would find myself in the darkness of the Cullen home, my dreams forming into one as Edward would look at me with a sullen expression – this was hard for him enough to do, as my graduation day had long passed. I was officially going to be a member of the Cullen family, my dreams finally coming true. But Edward didn't seem too happy about it; his smile was a façade of how he really felt…

The bite would hurt more than anything, I knew. He had told me this many times in preparation for this day. And so, I found myself wishing for him to just get it over it. I was a girl who wanted to hurry it, and get it over with so I could begin to spend an eternity with my angel.

"Bella…" he would say, in a gentle voice. I closed my eyes, as his teeth grazed my neck, and then – a sharp pain entered my body. I saw stars, everything spinning. And soon, I found myself on the floor, twitching in a convulsion of pain. That same angelic voice would turn into panic. "Bella! Bella, no!"

And then everything went black.


	2. Graduation

The first chapter! I found this one rather amusing, really. I mean, can you imagine how embarassing it would be at graduation and your boyfriend was pissed off for having to turn you into a vampire soon? Ooh, Edward!!

Copyright goes to Stephenie Meyer, the goddess of Twilight. ::Growl.:: I wish. I. Were. You. ::Scoff.::

* * *

1. GRADUATION

"So, Bella… How does it feel to be out of school?" Alice would ask me, her pixie smile on her perfect face as she handed me my diploma after I was trying to retrieve my mortarboard cap that I had so willingly thrown in the air a mere minute ago. Anyone who had ever watched a television show with that happening did not realize that there is a simple rule of thumb with throwing caps: The higher you throw, the harder it is to find. Simple as that.

"Well," I said, looking around for my cap. Where was it, damn it? I was really starting to get pissed off. "I feel great, actually. But I feel the same." I didn't mean to bring Alice's hopes down, but high school wasn't that different to me than it was being out of it. She was indeed a senior, but I knew this wasn't the end for her. She'd have probably done this a thousand times before I would actually have realized she was a vampire. "Ah," I said, noticing a cap with a crooked end on it. "Here it is." I checked the inside to see my name, and low and behold, there it was. Bella Swan, scribbled in fancy letters.

"Thank goodness," Alice said with a smile. "You should treasure that. One more thing to treasure in your life that signifies your memories."

"I probably won't remember it come Saturday." I had almost regretted saying that, knowing that on Saturday was the day that I was to visit the Cullens, knowing that it was finally time. "I mean," I said quickly. "..I.."

Alice patted me on the back. "It's fine. Just don't say that too much around Edward; he's really nervous about Saturday, I'll have you know."

I grimaced. Why couldn't he just be happy for me? I wanted to be a part of his world, he should at least be pleased that I would change for him. But he had to remain headstrong and scared for my future. A normal life, a normal birthday – when indeed, it was all painful to me to be "normal." I wasn't _normal_; I had a vampire for a boyfriend. How did that dub me as "normal"? I hated how Edward always pretended that we were normal, when in truth, I was as ethereal as he was.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down as we began to walk away from the crowd. "He's just…really worried about drinking too much…" she paused for a second, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "…blood," she said in a whisper. "Edward is worried about you, too. He seems to be quite quiet lately, because he wants what's best for you, Bella. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I know," I said with a glance towards the grass. "I just wish that he wouldn't do that so much – I'll be fine, really."

She gave a simple nod, as if she was shrugging off the conversation. And it was a good thing, too, because Edward was walking our way. It's funny how Alice knew these things, as if she could see them coming – it really was her powers in action again. "Hey," Edward said, looking at the both of us. I smiled a little, as he looked just as handsome in his gown as I did.

"How does it feel to be a graduate?" I asked, moving towards him as I threw my hands around his neck. He looked at me with a distant smile, but it was still that of an angel's.

"Pretty decent," he said, looking down at me. "So, uh… Alice? How about we go out for dinner tonight? For Bella."

"No!" I intervened. "You can't do that for me. I refuse to go."

"Oh come on, Bella – it'll be fun! You can be the graduated girl, and Edward can treat you to a real celebration," Alice would chime in, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

I pouted. "No, no, no. We're staying tonight. Besides, you two can't eat. How would it look to have a whole family not eating and one girl eating her face off?"

"Bella, I could eat for you. I'd do it," Edward said with a smile. "I'd force it, just for you." He would wrap his arms around my waist at that, and pull me close as I held onto his body. The things he would do for me were limitless, and I sometimes believed I didn't deserve that much. He was a god, when I was just a commoner. Our two worlds could never be a part of each other.

"Would you, really? Doesn't it hurt to eat?" I asked, turning my gaze to Alice. "And you, Alice… Would you want to eat, too?"

"Of course. It's been ages since I tried it. I guess I could, for you, Bella," she said with a warm smile, her pixie-like features seeming almost surreal.

"Alright…then," I said, as I rest my chin back on Edward's chest. He was so cold, but I felt his warmth sometimes. The beat of his heart with mine, even if our hearts were different – they wouldn't be after Saturday night.

"Well," Edward said, letting me go and taking my hand. "Let's go, then, shall we?"

"Okay," I said. We began to walk out of the crowds and made our way to the parking lot, as I saw Carlisle and Esme, along with Jasper. "Hi mom, dad."

"Oh, Edward, Bella – we're so proud of you!" Esme would say in her almost angelical voice, her tone sweet like a lullaby. "You two looked so sweet as you came onto the stage!"

Carlisle gave me a nod, and then smiled his perfect smile. "Well, Bella… I suppose Edward's told you about tonight?"

I nodded slowly, as if wondering if he meant the same thing. "You mean…?"

"My idea," Carlisle said with a gentle laugh, its sound harmonic to the eardrums. "I guess I wanted you to be excited, really."

"I don't see why it matters, really. It's just graduation, and I won't re–" but I never finished my sentence, as Alice stepped on my foot. "OUCH!" I said loudly, feeling the pain in my shoe. "Alice, what was THAT for?!"

She simply pursed her lips, and looked at Edward. "Really, Bella. What did we talk about earlier?" she gave me a small smile, even if she seemed mad. Alice was the type not to stay mad at a person for long, and me and her were best friends, so I couldn't take it if she did.

I gave a small nod, before looking at Edward. But when I looked at him, I noticed his eyes were red with fury. But he smiled at me, as if it was a façade. "So…" he said, as I could tell the pain in his voice. "I'll walk Bella to her truck, and I'll drive with her home. Mom, dad: take Alice home and I'll be there later, okay?"

Carlisle and Esme nodded. "Okay. We'll see you later, sweetie," Esme said, giving him a sweet smile before she and Carlisle walked away, arms hooked. Alice gave me a sullen look before she walked away.

"Bye, Bella!" she said, as she followed them. I looked at Edward, as if scared for my life.

"I…um. Well," I stuttered, as he began to smile a little; I could tell it was forced. "Shall we?" I said, with a nervous laugh.

He simply nodded and began to walk with me to my truck. And never had I been so quiet and nervous in my life.


	3. Regret

Second chapter of my story. I'm so excited to be writing a fanfic of one of my favorite novels! I am really getting into it. I hope you are, too.

To all the Twilight fans and readers: I do not own Twilight, and I am not Stephenie Meyer. But I wish I was. Because then I'd be rich, and I'd have a career as a writer who is loved by many. ::Sigh.:: Ah, someday...I will have that.

Until then, read on, my fans.

Edward fans will love this chapter. Simply because, he is so sweet and ADORABLE in it::Squeal.::

* * *

2. REGRET 

I sat there, head down as Edward stood by my car. "I…I'm sorry," I finally said, breaking the silence. He would glance at me, and then at the ground. I could tell this was hard for him. I mean, here I was, ruining his plans for me when he obviously wanted me to have a future unlike he did. And I had been the person who had purposely run over the puppy in the middle of the road. How cruel was I?

We had changed out of our gowns and I was wearing a simple t-shirt with black dress pants, while Edward was wearing a black t-shirt and dress slacks.

"It's fine, really. A slip of the tongue. I know you're excited, but could you try to keep it contained for a while? For me?" He would finally speak, his eyes distant to me. "I don't mean to be unkind, but I'm not looking forward to Saturday with such enthusiasm as you are, Bella." He would open the door for me, as I began to climb into the passenger side.

"So I take it _you're_ taking me home?" I asked, as I turned to look at him.

"Well, I want to be the gentleman, even if my personality resembles that of a horrible beast."

"No! You're not, really!" I said, with a smile. "I love you, Edward – I know you only want what's best for me."

He would frown at this. "I love you, too, Bella," he said, and as it said it, it made my heart leap. But it didn't seem to do the same for him. "We sort of … need to talk. That's why I'm driving you. I never said I'd drive you home right away." He shut the door and went over to the driver's side and opened the door, in a instant – his motions quick as lightning.

"Wait," I said, as I looked at him. "We're…not going home?"

"Nope." He started the car, my truck's loud engine roaring to life. "We're going someplace better," he added a devoid smile.

"Oh," was all I could say. We began to pull out of the parking lot, as he began to speed the car through the forest area of Forks – my heart sinking. "Man, you should be a NASCAR driver, Edward," I said, feeling my carsickness come to life."

"Well, I guess when one lives for an eternity there is much to consider doing, isn't there?" he said plainly, the smile fading. In an instant, the mood changed. He stopped the car and pulled into the forest area, nearly similar to the meadow that we went to. Actually, now that I looked at it, it _was_ the meadow. I wondered what we were doing here…

"E-Edward? What're we doing here?" I asked, as he cut off the engine and stayed in the car.

"We're getting out," he said, opening the door as I got out too. He handed me his hand and I felt him lift me onto his back, as he turned his back to look at me. "Close your eyes, Bella." I obeyed. Soon, we were moving fast – the wind blowing at us in a quick motion as I felt speed overtake me. We were going to the meadow. The same place that he had revealed his secrets to me. The meadow held a lot of memories for me, and maybe he wanted to reveal more secrets. I didn't know. "Open your eyes, Bella," I soon heard, as he began to let me slide off of his back. I opened my eyes and examined – it was indeed the meadow.

"Edward… What are we doing here?" I asked, looking at him. He didn't look at me, for he seemed like he was keeping his thoughts to himself. He finally turned to face me and took my hand, as we began to walk towards the pond.

"Sit with me, Bella. We need to talk." I would sit next to him, his arms holding onto my stomach as I didn't face him. I felt nervous for the first time in my life with him, and he held me tight. "Bella… An eternity is forever. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. First, I want you to know that I am not mad at you. I am simply nervous. I don't resent you, nor do I feel any shame towards you. I'm somewhat torn two ways; I want to be happy for you, because finally, I have found my Singer – my love and soul mate who wants to spend forever with me. But also, I feel pain, because I don't want you to resent your future like I did. I want to give you a choice to change your mind if you'd like."

I gazed at his pale hands around me. "Edward… I don't want to change my mind. I love you, and I want to be with you forever."

His hands loosened a little at this, but they tightened when I turned to face him. "I..I know. I really do. But I just wish you'd make this easier for me. You don't realize that I long to have emotions like you, and as a vampire, you can never go back. Never. You don't eat, you don't sleep. You don't feel human emotions – those simple emotions you show me everyday that I long to feel. You don't get sick. After a while, you start wondering what it was like to be human – how it felt to be simplistic. I'm fascinated by humans, Bella, and I wish that I could understand them and know what it's like to simply _feel_…"

"Edward, I'm sorry. I wish you could feel, too," I said, holding my grip against his hands, entwining them. "Please understand that I know what you mean. But I long to be with you. I long to know what it's like to love forever. I never want this feeling to end between us. I love you so much, Edward, that if I died…it would simply kill me in the afterlife. And I can't take having you go through that. I won't let you make the Volturi kill yourself for my death someday. I…I love you, Edward." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He looked down at me and noticed this, swiping it away with his finger.

"No one…no one has ever felt the passion you feel for me. And I've never felt passion at this momentum for anyone. Being a vampire, I feel love. But it's so different now. I feel as if I'm in a dream, and I never want to leave it. For it would be bittersweet if I did. And you're right, Bella – it would hurt me to watch you age and finally die. I'd be broken, and I wouldn't know what to do, for my Singer would be gone."

I turned to face him, my body shifting as I began to kiss his lips gently, my touch wandering to his back. We had never really made out as a couple much, for I was temptation to him. I never did ask Edward if he had done this with anyone, but I knew the answer was clear as day: No. There was so much desire I felt for Edward, and I knew that this was provoking it. He began to kiss me passionately, as he fell on top of me. His breaths were longer as he kissed me on my neck and on my face. "I love you," he said sweetly, as he kissed my lips hungrily. We'd never gotten far as we kissed and made out, and somehow, this was when he always pulled away. But right now, he wasn't. I expected it to happen any second, but it didn't. Instead, he pulled his kiss away and whispered in my ear. "Bella… Would you ever consider…" he paused, his breath cold against my ear, tickling it.

I held him close, my grip tight on his body. "Making love?" I asked, trying to finish his thoughts. "Yes, I have thought about it from time to time…"

He shifted at this, and looked at me. "I've…thought about it, too," he said, nervously. "A little too much, to be honest." He added a smile and kissed my cheek. "But I don't want to do it yet with you. You're probably not ready."

"I'm…" I started, but he placed a finger on my lips.

"No, you're not," he said with a laugh, its melody echoing in my ears. "I'd rather be with you like that on our wedding night, to put it frankly. And I'd also want you to be surrounded by rose petals, and you as my vampire queen."

I was shocked by his words. _And you as my vampire queen… _I had never heard him refer to me as anything but a human, and now, he seemed to be warming up to the idea. "…Edward."

"Sh," he said, kissing my mouth as he pulled away his finger. "Don't make me say it again." He then lay there for a second, his body freezing me, but my warmth counteracted with it and created a wonderful feeling between us. "Now, do you think we should leave? Your father might be worried about you."

I grimaced, but Edward planted another kiss on my forehead. "Let's go," he said, rolling off of me and standing tall. He extended his hand to me as he helped me stand up. He laughed as he examined me. "Your hair," he said with a laugh. I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I squeaked, as he took his hand and pulled a leaf off my hair.

"That," he said, as he cast it aside. "Wouldn't want your father to question that," he said, as he examined me and looked for any more things out of place. "Well, you look beautiful, Bella. My angel…"

I smiled. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Isabella Swan," he said, taking my hand and gently pulling me towards his back. "Close your eyes, my darling," he said, as he lifted me gently onto his back and I held tight. And I felt my stomach sink for a different reason this time – a reason that I was in love beyond compare.


	4. Cold

Updated chapter. I was tired while writing this. Can you tell? It's late, and I'm going to head to bed but I figured I would put it up before I got lazy. Hope that you enjoy!

Once again, I do not own Stephenie Meyer. All of these are her characters, and are subject to copyright.

* * *

3. COLD 

The time had come to return home. Edward had taken me back by running, and I felt the cool wind on my cheeks as the weather shifted from day to sunset. I saw Charlie in the windowsill from the front yard, while he was watching ESPN News. I looked at Edward, and he seemed resilient as always. But his expression seemed more detailed. Perhaps Edward really was afraid. He smiled as he made his way towards me, taking a strand of my hair into his grasp and running my corn silk textured hair into his fingers. "You're so beautiful, Bella." I had been surprised at his admiration; what had changed between us? He seemed so romantic, yet it was bittersweet. Like he was afraid to _lose something_.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Edward asked, glancing towards the lit living room with Charlie contained, staring at the television as if it was a god.

I looked back at Edward, and my stomach sank. "If you did, would you promise me something?"

Edward nodded, dutifully and his fingers continued to stroke my hair. "Anything."

My stomach danced with butterflies at this, and I never knew that it could be like this. "Would you promise to not hold back? Just for once?"

His hand dropped my hair at this. "What do you mean?" He looked at me with a confused stare.

"I mean exactly what I said. Would you try to at least be more affectionately romantic with me? Or… Is that not possible for you?"

Edward grimaced, and then saw my gaze; his hands returned to my hair, moving towards my cheek and cupping it. "Bella, I love you. I'd do anything, but you have to remember that it is hard for me to do that."

"Try," I pleaded. So many times I had wanted him to kiss me – To be completely romantic. I wasn't asking for him to tame the stars, or steal the moon from the night sky; I simply wanted to be collided with the constellations. To be intoxicated by him. It was not a request I intended on making, but now I realized that I wanted to be with him in a way we hadn't before.

"Bella, what you're asking puzzles me. You want me to… do that?" He asked, while he looked into my eyes. His hand grew colder on my cheek, and I shivered. "A human emotion, like that?"

"I don't want you to… go too far. I just want to see what it's like to be with you, so passionately." I didn't know if he understood my request.

"So you don't want…" He stopped midway.

"No. I just want to go further than we have already," I answered, touching his face gently. "I have so many emotions for you, Edward; I just desire to express them."

"And your father… Charlie… He'll be… asleep?" His gaze flickered towards the window, while I didn't look. If we were to do what we were going to do, we would have to wait until Charlie had fallen asleep. It would be a devised plan, and I know we could pull it off.

"Yes," I answered. "Follow my lead." At this, I went inside. Edward disappeared and I knew he would be waiting in my room. I said hello to Charlie, while he didn't answer. Grabbing an apple out of the fridge, I began to head upstairs. "'Night, Dad," I called behind me while I headed for the bathroom. First thing I did was have another "human moment." Taking a bite out of the apple, I instantly gathered the courage to shower. Once I came out, I dried myself off and did my hair quickly with the blow dryer, casually taking bites of the apple and then throwing the core into the trash. I came out, smelling fresh, and saw Edward on my bed, statuesque as usual. He moved at the sight of me. Instantly, I fell into his arms and he held me tight. He held me like that for a while, until he smiled at me.

"So… You want me to be human tonight?" He ran his hand along my side slowly, before I turned to kiss his lips. He pulled away to hear my reply.

"Yes. I want you to stop holding back. Just a little," I said, while he focused his glance on me. "I'm not asking for… you know, I just want you to be intimate with me."

"I'll try," he said, while I felt him hold me tight and kiss me again. His hands moved slowly on me, before I steadied my heartbeat. It raced. But yet, I realized how much I desired this. This feeling… The adrenaline rush of being with him. I had always been so afraid of this, and now, I kissed him passionately while he tangled his fingers in my hair. Slowly, I felt myself move against him and he began to fall back onto my bed, while I kissed him even more. He seemed to not know what to do now.

Pulling away, he paused for a moment. He smiled a little and turned to face me. "Sorry. Trying to remember how to do this." His lips met mine again, while he held me gently. I could feel his breath in my mouth, cool and icy – Yet so tempting to my own heated exhalation; I never knew love could be like this. While he ran his hands along my sides, he began to run his hands into my shirt, feeling my skin before he pulled them away. "Sorry." I had tried not to exhale at the feeling of the cold, but yet, I had failed.

"It's okay."

"No, I meant… The cold. I didn't mean to startle you," he said slowly, kissing my lips and holding me. He felt like a refrigerator, and I shivered every so often at his body temperature. At this, he pulled away and lifted me off of him.

"Edward, I…"

He held his finger up, before he smiled. Taking a blanket from the side of my bed, he placed it on top of his chest and then urged me to lay there. I rolled back onto him and he embraced me. Taking the other half of the blanket, he wrapped it around me and I looked down at him. "There."

"I'm sorry that I get cold," I said, while I kissed his lips gently before I rest my head on his shoulder.

"It's fine. You should rest. But you should know, Saturday is coming sooner than you think. You should prepare for it," he kissed my head and made the blanket more snug for me.

"Alright. I love you." My eyes felt droopy, and I needed sleep. I was so tired, I hadn't realized it until Edward had tucked me in.

"Sleep well. I'll be here."

And I fell asleep, in his arms, not feeling the cold at all as much as before.


End file.
